


Spread Your Wings

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Fairies, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loneliness, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, Tenzo is adorably oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi is lost in the forest when he comes across a deserted cottage.At least he THOUGHT it was deserted.Instead, he finds himself in the pleasant company of a supernatural being that he didn't know existed.Based on an image drawn by @asiriyep on Tumblr of fairy Tenzo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi wandered aimlessly through the forest, hardly paying attention to where he was going anymore. Did it really matter? He had been lost for  _ hours.  _ The only way he was finding his way out of here was by sheer dumb luck. Honestly, he didn't really care. His job sucked, and he had nobody waiting for his return. 

It was getting pretty cold now, however, and Kakashi had only worn tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. 

Everything looked exactly the same. Green trees, pine needles and pinecones everywhere, and that one stump kind of shaped like a dog. How many times had he gone in circles? 

_ Finally _ , Kakashi found that the trees were thinning out. He also noticed that they were…  _ different _ . There was a wide variety of trees here, all growing perfectly. Kakashi looked around, slowing his pace to enjoy the view. He stopped next to a particularly beautiful tree. If he had to guess, he would say it was a cherry tree, with wonderful pink flowers blooming brightly on it. Around the trunk, Wisteria wrapped it's way to the upper branches, the green leaves hiding behind clumps of purple-pink flowers. Kakashi had never seen anything like it, not in any of the trips he had made out here. There was something about it that was just…  _ relaxing.  _

Kakashi decided to continue forward, entering into an area completely filled with flowering trees. At this point, he was having a hard time believing that it was all natural. Sure enough, the trees shifted into giant flowers. Flowers that Kakashi half suspected were poisonous. Some were as big as his fist, and others looked like they could swallow him whole. 

After wading through the seemingly endless fields of flowers, Kakashi finally spotted a cabin. He breathed a sigh of relief. It would be nice to have a place to sleep, since it was getting dark out.

Judging by the moss growing on the walls, and the fact that there were no trails to speak of leading to the front door, Kakashi guessed that it had been abandoned. Still, he knocked, waiting an absurd amount of time before trying to turn the knob. Thankfully, it was unlocked, so Kakashi made his way inside.

The place was odd. It was very clear that the building wasn't lived in, but it also wasn't dusty and dirty like Kakashi had expected. He left his backpack by the front door, hoping like crazy that nobody was home, and he wasn't  _ actually  _ breaking into someone's house. 

"Hello?" He called out tentatively. "Anyone home?" 

No one answered, so Kakashi assumed he was in the clear. After a long day of wandering through the forest, his legs felt like they were close to falling off. Instead of eating one of the sandwiches he had packed for his trip or exploring the rest of the house, he decided to just go to bed. 

Thankfully, there was a functional bed in the first part of the cabin, and Kakashi made himself at home, stripping off his shirt and bundling himself up in the blankets.

Kakashi honestly wasn't sure how the hell he was going to make it home, but he  _ was  _ certain he would at least be missing work tomorrow. 

~

Kakashi woke with a start, running his hands through his silver hair, only pausing when he noticed the nagging feeling of eyes on the back of his head. He turned slowly, hoping that he wasn't about to lock eyes with whoever owned this bed. 

No such luck. Kakashi was greeted with the sight of a man, standing a few feet away from the bed with confusion written across his face. A very  _ naked  _ man. Once he locked on to the other man's large brown eyes, the stranger appeared just as startled as Kakashi was. Then, Kakashi's eyes dropped lower. The brunette  _ was  _ naked, with the exception of what appeared to be some sort of loincloth made out of leaves. 

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Kakashi started, throwing his legs out of the bed and holding his hands up defensively. "I just really thought this place was abandoned, and I was lost out there in the forest. I'm  _ really, really _ sorry." 

If anything, the man looked even more unsettled and confused when Kakashi started talking. The stranger took a few steps back when Kakashi stood from the bed, throwing his shirt on quickly. 

_ This stranger was afraid of him? _

Kakashi held up his hands again. "I'm not here to cause problems. I didn't mean to break into your house." 

The man's body was tense, and frankly he looked like his body was sculpted from marble and could do some damage… but Kakashi got the impression he wasn't dangerous. He made a conscious effort to relax his posture, rubbing a hand behind his neck sheepishly. "Maa… I hope you can forgive me for my intrusion. My name is Kakashi." He spoke softly, holding out a hand. 

The man tilted his head, curiosity filling his gaze as he stared at Kakashi's hand. It finally occurred to him that the stranger hadn't actually made a sound yet. "Uh… this feels kind of like a dumb question, but do you talk? Can you understand what I'm saying?" 

The man appeared to snap out of whatever trance he was in, shaking his head and meeting Kakashi's gaze again. "Yes… I can." He answered quietly. His voice was velvety smooth, a wonderfully deep tenor that Kakashi could appreciate. "Pardon my silence, it's just that… humans don't usually end up here." 

Kakashi decided to just gloss over the weird comment about  _ humans _ , and reintroduce himself. "Well… I'm Kakashi. Sorry for intruding into your home." 

The other man just continued to watch him in silence. Why  _ should  _ the guy talk to him? He broke into his house after all. "I understand if you don't want to tell me your name." 

The other man quirked an eyebrow, and then a look of realization crossed his face. "My name is Tenzo." He replied, a small smile crossing his face. 

Just that little smile sent warm butterflies through Kakashi's stomach, and he smiled back at the strange naked man. 

A loud gurgling noise broke the silence of the morning. _Maybe it wasn't *just*_ _butterflies._ Tenzo stared down at his stomach, while Kakashi just blushed. "Maa… sorry. Do you mind if I eat one of the sandwiches I have in my bag? I could give you one too if you'd like." 

"I don't mind." Tenzo answered calmly, watching as Kakashi walked to his bag by the front door. 

"So Tenzo, do you actually  _ live _ all the way out here?" Kakashi asked, trying to learn more about the handsome stranger. He turned and sat on the floor, two bagged sandwiches in his hand. 

Tenzo nodded, stepping a bit closer since they were now on opposite sides of the room. "I have been out here for my entire existence." 

Kakashi paused, contemplating such a strange answer. "Well, I have two sandwiches left. Would you like one? They are peanut butter and grape jelly."

The man tilted his head. "Sandwiches?" 

Kakashi held them up with a smile. "Yeah. Do you want one? Are you hungry?" 

Tenzo walked across the room slowly, stopping a couple feet away and dropping gracefully to the floor. He sat the same way Kakashi did, crossing his legs and somehow managing not to show whatever he had under the loincloth. 

_ Not that Kakashi was interested. Of course not.  _

Even though the other man had made the effort to sit near him, he still hadn't answered the question. Kakashi took a gamble. He reached over, grabbing the man's wrist gently from his knee, flipped the (surprisingly soft-skinned) limb over, and dropped a sandwich into Tenzo's hand. 

Tenzo seemed thoroughly shocked by his actions, but still didn't get angry or react other than the slight raising of his eyebrows. 

Kakashi opened up his sandwich, taking a hurried bite to soothe his empty stomach. Tenzo watched him curiously, unwrapping the sandwich slowly. After an incredibly long time spent  _ inspecting  _ it, Tenzo finally raised it up to his mouth, taking a cautiously small bite. The strange man looked awkward, like he had never eaten anything before. 

It appeared to take him considerable effort to swallow the food, but once that was done, a bright smile crossed his face. 

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked, showing a smile of his own. Tenzo hesitated before nodding.

Kakashi was almost finished with his sandwich when an obscene amount of jelly squirted out onto the floor. He flushed with embarrassment, but Tenzo was already standing up. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll get a towel or something." Tenzo replied, turning away from him. 

Kakashi stared at Tenzo's back. He had some weird type of backpack on that he had never seen before. It was shimmery and green, but Kakashi didn't get a good enough look before the man disappeared into another section of the house he hadn't noticed before. He also hadn't noticed any straps around the man's broad shoulders, so it must have been some sort of specialty pack. 

Tenzo came back quickly, walking gracefully and silently across the floor. He handed Kakashi a small blue hand towel, then lowered himself back onto the floor. 

"Hey Tenzo, what kind of backpack is that you're wearing? I've never seen anything like it before." Kakashi asked, wiping up his mess carefully. 

Tenzo remain perfectly still, watching Kakashi with a frown on his face. "Backpack?" He asked slowly. "I don't understand." 

Kakashi tilted his head. Tenzo seemed a bit… out of touch with the modern times, but backpacks had been fairly common for a long time. 

Kakashi pursed his lips. "The green thing on your back." He answered, throwing a hand over his shoulder to gesture to his own back with his thumb. 

Tenzo considered him carefully for a moment, still evidently confused. He tilted his head, deep in thought for a moment before standing. Kakashi hoped he hadn't offended the man who so far had been pleasant. Tenzo carefully set his sandwich down on the bag it had been wrapped in, and crossed his arms loosely in front of himself. 

"I don't think you fully grasp my presence here." Tenzo spoke, his voice soft and non-threatening. Kakashi remained silent, confused as all hell by this man. 

Tenzo turned around, standing still and giving Kakashi a good view of what was on his back. Now that he was closer, the silver-haired man had absolutely no idea what he was looking at. The thin, shimmery material appeared to be folded in on itself in some way, but Kakashi's mind simply couldn't comprehend it. 

Then, the green material started to shift, unfolding itself slowly to reveal that it was actually a beautiful set of wings, springing out and up like those of a butterfly. 

Kakashi was on his feet in an instant, the remainder of his sandwich left forgotten on the floor. 

"Y-you… I…" he stammered helplessly, not even sure where to begin with his questions.  _ Were they real? Where they actually attached to his body? Were they functional? Was Kakashi hallucinating? _

"I don't understand." Kakashi finally voiced, his face flushed red and his eyes still looking over the thin wings sprouting from the man's back. 

Tenzo chuckled, turning to face Kakashi again. The wings towered proudly over his shoulders, beautiful and moving slightly with each motion the man made. 

It was at that moment that Kakashi remembered some of the things Tenzo had said. 

_ Humans don't usually end up here. _

_ I've been here for my entire existence. _

Kakashi thought about the way Tenzo had been confused by the sandwich, and the strange way he went about eating it. 

And then there were the  _ literal wings  _ sprouting from the man's back, and the tiny cabin in the middle of the forest that was surrounded by nearly half a mile of mysterious flowers and trees that were simply  _ unnatural _ . 

"W-what  _ are _ you? Are you like… a  _ fairy  _ or something?" Kakashi asked timidly. 

Tenzo's lips pursed a bit, his eyes narrowing as well. It almost appeared that the question offended him. "I don't believe your kind has a word suited to me. But if I were to choose the one that was the closest… I  _ suppose  _ that one would be it." He replied, his face smoothing back out to appear much more neutral.

Kakashi's mind flipped immediately from confusion to amazement. He wanted to know  _ everything _ . He  _ needed  _ to know everything. "So… what do you do here? Are those wings functional? Can I touch them?" 

Tenzo's eyebrows shot upwards again. Kakashi had clearly caught him off guard in his enthusiasm. A small smile spread across his face, and Kakashi returned it eagerly. "I need to tend to the garden… but you may stay as long as you like, and I will try to answer all of your questions while I work." 

Kakashi beamed at him, deciding that he would happily hang around and watch the wonderfully attractive man while he worked. He didn't need any time at all to make up his mind. 

This was definitely worth losing his job over. 

~

When Tenzo had stumbled upon the sleeping figure in his cabin, he was completely bewildered. Usually, humans did not even  _ see  _ this area. They simply walked on through as if it was still filled with ordinary pine trees. It had been at least twenty years since the last one had passed through. Tenzo had never spoken with a human before. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had spoken with  _ anything.  _ It was over a century ago at the very least. 

Now, they were outside. His strange new human companion followed him around as he worked, watching in awe for a few minutes as Tenzo poured his love into the plants around them. 

The most confusing part of all of this  _ wasn't _ the fact that a human had inadvertently stumbled through the enchantments protecting this area. No. It was the fact that while Tenzo was around Kakashi… he  _ felt things.  _ Tenzo had never felt human emotions before, and frankly it was jarring. The smiling and frowning was something new, but they weren't the strangest things so far that morning. He had genuinely felt hungry when Kakashi handed him that sandwich, and was lucky his body was equipped to actually eat it. His continuing confusion over the human's excitement and presence here was also something he had never dealt with before. 

The worst of it was the way his skin prickled when Kakashi had grabbed his wrist, and the way he couldn't help but get lost in the man's dark eyes. What was happening to him? 

~

Kakashi walked behind Tenzo, enjoying the wonderful sunny morning as the man wandered from plant to plant, watering them and sending some sort of magic through them. Kakashi hadn't resumed his questioning yet, because he was too caught up in the absurdity of all of this. 

"So Tenzo… you've always been out here?" Kakashi asked, running his fingers lightly across the leaves of a leafy plant they were passing. 

Tenzo nodded, turning back towards him. "Yes. I've been out here for nearly a thousand years." 

Kakashi's eyes widened, but he chose not to dwell on that information. "About your wings… are they able to carry you?" 

Tenzo chuckled, his beautiful wings lifting him from the ground as he continued to work. Kakashi watched in awe, the fluid motion of the appendages drawing him in. 

Before he knew it, he was only a foot away from the man. Tenzo had noticed, dropping himself back down gracefully and watching Kakashi over his shoulder. 

"May I?" Kakashi asked quietly, reaching out a little towards the glimmering wings. Tenzo appeared hesitant, but nodded after a moment. 

Kakashi moved forward carefully, tentatively touching the silky membrane that made up Tenzo's wings. He gently ran his hand across them, exhaling softly. They were  _ amazingly soft _ , and so beautiful in the sunlight that he could hardly tear his eyes off of them. He managed to meet Tenzo's gaze, seeing the clear surprise reflected in those dark brown eyes. Kakashi realized that his awe must be showing openly on his face, and blushed a bit. "They are really amazing, Tenzo." He spoke softly. 

Tenzo responded by blushing brightly, clearing his throat and looking away. 

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just have never seen anything like them before. I'm sorry if I'm crossing any lines." Kakashi spoke quickly, fighting the urge to reach out and reassure the man. 

"It's alright. I've just… never experienced something like this before." Tenzo admitted quietly. 

"Have you never spoken to a human before?" Kakashi asked, watching as Tenzo moved to continue on with his work. 

"No." Tenzo answered quickly. "Humans cannot see this place." 

The man turned to Kakashi, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he spoke his mind. "Humans aren't supposed to be able to see  _ me _ . If by chance one were to walk through this area... the garden, cottage, and myself are invisible to them. This has never happened before." 

Kakashi had no response for that. It was surprising… but most importantly he was wondering if Tenzo had been stuck here all alone for his entire existence. 

"If humans can't see you, does that mean you've never spoken to anyone before?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. Tenzo tilted his head curiously, clearly expecting a different reaction. 

"Well… not necessarily. Other beings have come through here in the past. It's just been a while." Tenzo answered quietly, continuing on with his work as they talked. 

"How long is a while?" Kakashi asked cautiously. 

Tenzo sighed, looking up to the sky for a moment in thought. "Probably 150 years."

Kakashi frowned, reaching out to grab the man's arm before he could continue walking. Tenzo stopped walking immediately, looking down to the hand that was touching his skin. He didn't seem upset, so Kakashi kept it there. "Is it lonely?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of emotion. Kakashi himself had felt so lonely these last few years… he couldn't imagine being stuck out here by himself for over a century. 

Tenzo turned towards him once more. Instead of answering with words, he simply nodded before turning away again. Kakashi gathered that it was something the other man didn't want to talk about, and tried to change the subject. They passed a large bush that Kakashi recognized as a grape vine. Tenzo touched the vines tentatively, the fruits growing and responding vibrantly to whatever he was doing to them. 

"Tenzo, do you mind if I try one of them? They look delicious." He asked casually, practically drooling over the large green grapes. They were larger than any Kakashi had ever seen, but after watching Tenzo carefully pour himself into his work… he didn't want to offend the man by just plucking one off of the vine. 

Tenzo looked at him as if he had never once paid any mind to the fact that the grapes were even edible. His gaze moved between the grapes and Kakashi for a few moments before locking onto Kakashi's gaze. 

"You may eat whatever you want while you are here." He answered, a smile spreading across his face. "But I warn you… some of them are very poisonous to humans. If you don't recognize it, ask me first." 

Kakashi nodded, carefully pulling a large grape free from the vine. He plopped it in his mouth casually, not even remotely prepared for the vibrant flavor and juiciness of it. This single grape was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. He wondered if it had something to do with whatever Tenzo had been doing. 

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life. Thank you, Tenzo." He said seriously, watching as Tenzo blushed at the complement. 

Kakashi wasn't sure he even wanted to  _ try  _ to make it back to his actual life. For one, he really enjoyed spending time with Tenzo. The man was attractive, and pleasantly honest in a way that not many human beings were. The garden itself was incredibly peaceful, eating and calming Kakashi's mind in ways that he hadn't been able to experience in a very long time. 

The main reason he didn't want to leave was simply because he wasn't sure he would be able to come back. If he left, and couldn't find his way back here, it would likely break his heart. What if this was a one time deal, and the next time, Kakashi simply walked through like everyone else? What if Tenzo was stuck here all alone for the rest of time? Would he be forced to watch Kakashi walk through the area without being able to reach out? 

Tenzo said he could stay as long as he wanted. There was food here, and a bed to sleep in. He didn't care about money, and had no important possessions or people in his life. Would Tenzo ever ask him to leave? 

Kakashi knew in his heart that he had already made his decision. 

~

It had been two days since he had found Kakashi sleeping in his bed. Tenzo was becoming more and more confused by the day at the perplexing presence that followed him around the garden. Kakashi had spent the rest of his first day asking questions, and taste-testing every edible thing he could find in the garden. 

Yesterday, he had spent a good hour of the morning doing something that he referred to as "yoga". Even while he was nurturing the plants that relied on him, Tenzo often found his eyes drifting over to the man who was shirtless by the cottage. It was confusing. 

Tenzo had never been able to feel his heart beating before. Logically, he knew that he had one. He just… had never  _ used it  _ before the human had shown up in his life. Now, whenever Kakashi found it important to initiate contact, Tenzo felt his heart beating so insanely fast that he had been worried it was malfunctioning. 

Each night so far, Tenzo watched Kakashi sleep. He didn't  _ need  _ to sleep. Honestly, the cottage and bed were only there in case he  _ wanted  _ to sleep for any reason, or so he wouldn't have to sit outside in the rain. 

When he had first met the man, he had seemed stressed, and out of place. Now, Tenzo turned his head, looking towards the hammock that he had shaped for his guest out of the large leaves of the Coccoloba trees he had grown on the southern border of the garden. 

The smile Kakashi had when he first saw it was more than worth the effort. Now, the man was sunbathing in the hammock, shirtless again and stretched out languidly in the giant green leaves. 

Tenzo couldn't help but smile when Kakashi looked over, contentedly resting while he watched him work. The man's attention always gave Tenzo a warm feeling in his stomach. It was unfamiliar, but pleasant nonetheless. He didn't know if the feelings would go away anytime soon. Somehow, he had a hunch that they would remain as long as Kakashi was here. The man hadn't left as of yet, and didn't show any signs of wanting to. 

Tenzo was enjoying the company. He hadn't realized how incredibly alone he had been until he  _ wasn't _ anymore. If Kakashi decided to leave… he wasn't sure what he would do. 

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Kakashi asked thoughtfully, having abandoned his perch to stand by Tenzo's side. He smiled at the human, watching as he plucked a star fruit from a nearby tree and took a bite. 

Tenzo chuckled, watching as juice dribbled down the man's chin. "I was just wondering when you intended to head back to your home." 

Kakashi's smile dropped, and Tenzo had to wonder what he did wrong. 

"Do you…  _ want  _ me to leave?" Kakashi asked quietly. 

Tenzo tilted his head. He hoped that he had not given the man that impression. "No. I was hoping that you had decided to stay permanently."

Kakashi's silver eyebrows rose. "Really?" 

Tenzo nodded, and Kakashi just watched him curiously for a moment. 

"If all humans were as honest and open as you, the world would be a much different place." Kakashi commented. "It's nice."

Tenzo couldn't help but notice that Kakashi still hadn't voiced if he wanted to stay. He remained quiet, waiting for the man to finish his thoughts. 

"I'd love to stay here, if you don't mind. I have no reason to return back to the village." Kakashi said with a smile, before looking back to the fruit he still held in his hand. 

Tenzo had never eaten any of the fruits or vegetables that grew in the garden, but Kakashi seemed to be a big fan. As if reading his mind, Kakashi held the fruit out towards him. "Would you like to try it? I know you don't actually  _ have  _ to eat… but they really are delicious." 

Tenzo smiled, accepting the small fruit from him and taking a small bite. He was fortunate that his body was a natural when it came to eating food. Kakashi was right. The fruit was juicy, and delicious. 

Even if the fruit had been awful… it would have been worth trying it for the happy look he received from his new human companion. 

When all the work was done for the day, Kakashi would sit with him and tell him stories of the human world. It was interesting listening to the man as he described things excitedly. 

Kakashi's eyes often drifted to his wings. Tenzo had kept them closed up most of the time before Kakashi's arrival. Now, he kept them open unless they were inside the house, simply because Kakashi seemed to enjoy looking at them. He could feel every time the man had let his fingers run along them, watching in awe as Tenzo worked. He was halfway certain that Kakashi thought he didn't notice the contact. 

It was Kakashi's third night sleeping in the cottage. Tenzo was watching him sleep again when he noticed that the look on Kakashi's face was no longer a peaceful one. The brunette frowned, watching as the man's arms and legs started twitching. Kakashi started thrashing around, mumbling incoherently while he slept. 

Tenzo had never seen anything like it before. He wasn't really sure what he should do, but his curiosity dragged him across the room to crouch by the bed. He reached out carefully, gripping the man's shoulder and shaking him. 

Kakashi startled awake, sitting up quickly and breathing harshly. He looked at Tenzo, the fear in his eyes lessening some as they stared at each other. 

"T-Tenzo?" Kakashi asked, his voice unsteady. 

Tenzo tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Do you think you could sit in the bed with me for a bit?" The silver-haired man asked, folding his legs much like he had his first day here. 

Tenzo really wasn't sure what the goal of the request was, but nodded anyway. If Kakashi was asking, it must be important. He stood slowly, climbing onto the bed to sit next to his human friend. 

Kakashi surprised him then, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Tenzo's stomach, his face tucked under his arm as well. His body tensed, but his heart was pounding heavily in his chest. Tenzo recognized the gesture as something Kakashi was trying to do to comfort himself. "What's wrong?" Tenzo asked quietly, holding his arms away from the man awkwardly. 

Kakashi began a lengthy explanation of dreams and nightmares, during which he never let go of Tenzo for a second. Eventually, he allowed his arms to relax, dropping one down to his side, and the other down onto Kakashi's shoulder. 

Tenzo had never dreamt before. That was a human trait, but he could sort of understand it when Kakashi explained it. 

"Maybe since you've been experiencing human emotions, you can experience dreams now as well." Kakashi commented, having calmed down enough to sit up straight and have a normal conversation. 

Tenzo hummed, following the thought process. Several times over the last few days he had felt hunger pains. Of course he didn't act on them most of the time… but they still existed. "I suppose it could be possible." 

Kakashi smiled at him. "Maybe you should try to sleep. Dreams can be a really wonderful experience." 

Tenzo hummed again, choosing not to answer in words. He could go sleep outside on the hammock, but it was far too cold outside. He would not take the bed away from Kakashi just because he  _ might  _ be able to experience a dream. 

Once again, Kakashi appeared to read his mind. "You could share the bed with me. I wouldn't mind." 

Tenzo wasn't sure about human boundaries. Kakashi had expressed his concern for people touching him in several of his stories, so he had some reservations about climbing into the bed with him. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kakashi added nervously, blushing brightly. 

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Tenzo answered easily. 

Kakashi's expression brightened back up. "That won't bother me at all! Don't worry, I wouldn't offer if I thought it would be uncomfortable." 

Tenzo accepted the offer after that, lying down in the bed, his back to Kakashi and facing the front door. 

After Kakashi had settled, he felt the man's face pressed up against his wings. Tenzo didn't mind. In fact, he found the other man's presence oddly comforting as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 

That night, Tenzo experienced his first dream. 

Inspired by this wonderful artwork by @asiriyep on Tmblr!


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi woke up with his face still pressed into Tenzo's wings. He loved the silky smooth feel of them, and they were wonderful to sleep up against. 

He shifted, stretching his legs carefully. He didn't want to wake Tenzo up if he was still sleeping. 

No such luck. Tenzo rolled over immediately, watching him with eyes that were far too awake. 

"Did I wake you?" Kakashi asked quietly, wanting to ask him if he dreamt of anything, but trying to keep the hopefulness out of his face in case he didn't. 

"No. I've been awake for a little while." Tenzo answered, a soft smile crossing his lips. 

"And?" Kakashi asked, failing to keep his excitement from his voice. 

Tenzo's smile only grew larger. "I had a dream." 

Kakashi exhaled excitedly. "Do you remember what it was about?" 

Tenzo nodded. "I've been thinking about it since I woke up. What do they mean?" 

Kakashi chuckled. "It depends on what you dreamt about. Do you want to tell me about it?" 

Tenzo nodded. "We were out in the garden, and the sun was shining brightly. You walked with me and took my hand in yours. It was really relaxing." 

Kakashi listened, his eyes wide. Tenzo dreamt about them…  _ holding hands? _ It was so innocently sweet, and Kakashi was fairly certain that Tenzo had no idea what he was confessing to. The man was too honest for his own good, and Kakashi admired that about him. 

Kakashi smiled, trying not to make a big deal out of it. "I'm happy that it worked." 

Tenzo beamed at him, rolling out of the bed gracefully. Still, Kakashi hadn't gotten a view of what Tenzo was hiding beneath the loincloth. Part of him wanted to know if there was  _ actually  _ anything under there, and the other part of him was enjoying the game. "Tenzo, how do you get that thing to stay on you like that?" He asked, gesturing to the leaves that were seemingly held on by a single vine wrapped around his hips. Tenzo looked down, one eyebrow cocked. 

"I actually use my powers to keep it on. I can probably make myself more clothes if it bothers you." Tenzo answered easily. 

Kakashi wouldn't  _ dream  _ of asking Tenzo to put on more clothes. The idea of covering up something so wonderful was just absurd. "No, of course not. I was just curious because you haven't accidentally shown what was under it at all." Kakashi answered, grinning stupidly as Tenzo tilted his head. 

"Is that bad?" Tenzo asked, adorably worried about doing something wrong. Kakashi chuckled, getting out of the bed and stretching some more. "No. It's not a bad thing. Would you like to try some yoga with me?" 

Tenzo's eyes widened in surprise at the offer, and after a moment of thought, he nodded. 

Unsurprisingly, Tenzo was a natural. He watched Kakashi carefully, following along as quickly as he could. He couldn't help but notice that the brunette was excessively flexible, much like Kakashi was. After they had finished, Tenzo was grinning. 

"I enjoyed that a lot more than I was expecting." He announced happily, his eyes drifting down to Kakashi's lips. The silver-haired man returned the smile. He was sure that Tenzo had no idea he was actually doing that. The supernatural being had no grasp on the concept of romance and attraction that Kakashi was aware of, and probably didn't even understand what he was feeling. 

"I think that destiny has brought you here." Tenzo spoke suddenly, pulling Kakashi from his thoughts. 

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked quietly, stepping forward and taking a gamble by grabbing Tenzo's hand. 

The man looked down at their now joined hands, clearly making the connection between his dream and Kakashi's actions. He looked up again, smiling at the gesture. "It's the only explanation I can think of for why you were able to walk in here. Fate has brought you here. Though I'm not entirely sure of the reason."

Kakashi beamed at him. "I think I know." 

Tenzo tilted his head again, one of Kakashi's favorite things that Tenzo did. "Why?" 

Kakashi huffed a laugh. "I think that fate has brought us both together so that we don't have to be lonely anymore." 

The sun moved out from behind a cloud, covering Tenzo's skin in light and bringing out the natural green brightness of his wings. The man turned his face into the light, closing his eyes and basking in it while Kakashi watched in awe. The man was absolutely breathtaking. If he could spend every day of the rest of his life here, he would be the happiest man in the world. 

Tenzo turned to him again, one of those honest smiles on his face that Kakashi couldn't help but smile back at. "If that is the reason, then I am glad that you have come here." 

Kakashi caught the man's brown eyes shifting down to his lips again. He wanted Tenzo to kiss him.  _ Badly _ . But at the same time, he knew that Tenzo probably didn't even understand the concept of kissing. 

"Tenzo, what do you know about romance and love?" Kakashi finally asked, deciding then and there that he wanted to be just as honest and straight-forward as Tenzo. 

Tenzo was caught off-guard for a moment, the change in topic confusing for him. Eventually, he opened his mouth to speak again. "I… I think I understand the concept. A couple centuries ago, a valkyrie named Sakura came through the garden. She spent a little time here, telling me stories of human life and spouting off all sorts of strange things about a man she had fallen in love with. She had been chasing him across the world, vying for his attention even though he explicitly told her that he did not want her company."

Kakashi hummed, putting a pin in his questions about other mythological creatures for the moment. Instead, he decided to confess his feelings in the simplest terms possible. Perhaps if he described what he was feeling, and accepted it out loud as a longing to remain by Tenzo's side, the man would confirm that his feelings were similar. 

"Tenzo, when I look at you, I can't keep the smile off my face. Even when I'm asleep, all I want to do is spend more time with you. When you smile at me, I get a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest that makes me feel happier than I've ever felt before. I can't help but watch you as you move. You are incredibly beautiful, and I find that I am feeling a pull to be closer to you." Kakashi explained carefully, keeping his eyes locked on to Tenzo's large brown ones. He was determined not to chicken out. Not after coming this far. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Tenzo. I would do anything to make you happy… even following you to the ends of the world." Kakashi finally finished, looking away from the man as his face flushed red. 

Tenzo was silent for a moment, contemplating everything Kakashi had said. Their hands were still together, and he took that as a good sign. 

"So… all those things you feel… that means that you are in love?" Tenzo asked quietly. "Like Sakura?" 

Kakashi met his gaze, nodding. Tenzo pursed his lips for a moment. "If those feelings really mean  _ love… _ then I think I am also experiencing the same thing."

Kakashi beamed at him, so insanely excited that his feelings were returned. 

"But… my body keeps trying to do things, and I'm not sure what that means. My mind keeps telling me to touch you, among other things." Tenzo added shyly. 

Kakashi tried to keep his mind from making everything sound filthy. Tenzo likely just meant kissing and other simple affection. "Well, those types of things are just your body trying to express the love it is feeling. It's alright to do those things. You won't upset me, Tenzo." Kakashi said with a smile, squeezing the hand in his gently. 

Over the next few hours, Tenzo tended to the garden as usual. This time, however, Kakashi followed him instead of retreating to his cozy hammock. He offered the man attention at every opportunity. He hugged the man occasionally, held his hand at other times, or affectionately ran his hands along his wings. Tenzo responded with plenty of smiles, enjoying the contact. 

The first time Kakashi planted a kiss on Tenzo's shoulder, the man froze. When Kakashi looked up, he was staring at him curiously. 

"What did you do?" Tenzo asked innocently. "That felt… different." 

Kakashi chuckled, moving around to stand in front of the brunette. He reached up slowly, cupping Tenzo's face and pulling him forward to place a strong kiss to Tenzo's forehead. "I  _ kissed _ you." He replied softly as he pulled back a few inches. "Did you like it?" 

Tenzo nodded slowly, his eyes filled with wonder. Kakashi chuckled lightly, leaning in and placing more kisses to the man's cheeks, nose, and jaw. Tenzo's eyes closed softly with each one, and Kakashi couldn't get over how cutely innocent this man was. 

Tenzo's breathing had gotten louder, and his hands reached around Kakashi's pale back before he could retreat. Feeling Tenzo's skin on his, he was especially thankful that the sun was out and he had gone shirtless. 

"I… may I try?" Tenzo asked quietly, looking at Kakashi with a sweet hopefulness splashed across his face. Kakashi huffed a laugh. "Of course, Tenzo. Go ahead." 

Tenzo mimicked Kakashi perfectly, cupping his hands around his pale jaw. His breath hitched as the man leaned in, pressing an unsure kiss to Kakashi's forehead. The tingling down his spine was a plus, and he wondered if Tenzo felt any of those things as well. 

He tested it. When Tenzo released his face, Kakashi smiled at him, pulling him in for another hug… but turning his head at the last second and kissing Tenzo right behind his ear. It worked. The man shuddered a bit, his arms circling Kakashi to hold him tighter to his broad chest… and all Kakashi can do is smile proudly. Tenzo can  _ feel _ it. All of it. After they embraced for a moment, he let Tenzo get back to work, now sporting a huge dopey grin. 

Later in the day, Kakashi realized he had created a monster. During any spare moment, Tenzo was placing kisses on him. While he was eating his lunch, the man was placing soft kisses to his forehead. While they walked in the house, he felt another one being placed between his shoulder blades. 

It was almost too much. Watching Tenzo for the last few days had built up certain  _ needs.  _ Kakashi had no idea if Tenzo felt sexual urges… but  _ Kakashi did, _ and he knew that Tenzo noticed the sudden tent in his shorts once they were sitting together on the bed. 

Tenzo was staring with his head tilted, because he still didn't have the same boundaries that humans did. He didn't understand that it was a little weird to stare at Kakashi's erection through his shorts. 

Instead of bringing it up, Kakashi decided to try something. Every night, Kakashi had been washing himself up in the river that ran through the eastern border of the garden. "Tenzo, would you like to swim with me?" 

Predictably, Tenzo was confused. "Swim?" 

Kakashi nodded. "In the river." Tenzo smiled brightly, moving off the bed again. "Of course. I will gladly participate in anything you ask of me." 

Kakashi smiled softly to himself. Tenzo was so incredibly open with his emotions, especially after their mutual declaration of love. He wasn't guarded like Kakashi was. He wasn't afraid or too shy to voice the fact that he would do absolutely  _ anything  _ Kakashi asked. 

They walked down to the river, Kakashi leading Tenzo along with their fingers interlocked. Once they were there, Kakashi shed his shorts and underwear. He turned to Tenzo, who  _ definitely  _ wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring at Kakashi's newly exposed skin. Thankfully, his erection was gone… but it was still a bit embarrassing. He knew his blush was pushing new extremes, likely going from his chest all the way to the tips of his ears. Still, he attempted to remain calm. 

"Have you ever been in the water before, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked, slowly stepping forward into the crisp, clear water. 

He turned back, knowing Tenzo was likely watching him, and he was correct. Tenzo's brown eyes met his, and he shook his head. 

"Do you want to try? It feels really nice on your skin." Kakashi asked casually, not wanting to pressure the man into anything. Kakashi was already in up to his waist, watching as Tenzo slowly inched up to the water. 

He had already known that Tenzo had never been in the river. The man didn't appear to sweat at all, not even during their yoga earlier in the morning. 

Tenzo took his first steps into the water, stopping ankle deep and staring down at the sand sifting between his toes. His eyes widened in wonder as he watched the water continue to move around him. 

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked, happy to help Tenzo experience so many new things. It had to be boring to simply take care of his plants and sit around all day. Kakashi wanted Tenzo to have a  _ life.  _ To genuinely enjoy things, and judging by the smile on his face, he enjoyed the water greatly. 

"It's wonderful." Tenzo answered distractedly, still watching as a school of tiny fish wandered by, not bothered by the fairy's presence in the slightest. 

Once Tenzo looked at him again, Kakashi pointed to the loincloth. "You can either leave that on, or take it off. It's up to you." He commented with a smile, dunking himself down into the water to get his hair wet. 

Tenzo stared at the small leafy covering that he was wearing for a moment, clearly debating what he wanted to do. Kakashi didn't imagine that he had ever actually removed the thing before. 

Tenzo's wings slowly shifted to their closed position, and Tenzo reached down with both hands to mess with the vine holding the leaves on his body. He unhooked it, removing the item carefully and leaning over to set it on the dry riverbank. 

Kakashi was  _ stunned _ . Tenzo's human-like anatomy didn't end at the skin that was always visible. There was  _ definitely  _ something that had been covered by the loincloth, and Kakashi was practically  _ drooling  _ when Tenzo started to slowly move into the water. 

Tenzo's body was beyond impressive. How the tiny bit of leaves managed to fully cover  _ that _ , Kakashi didn't know. 

Before he knew it, Tenzo was less than a foot away from him, waist-high in the water… and  _ naked.  _

Kakashi's eyes dragged their way up the chiseled chest and abs to settle on Tenzo's smiling face. Tenzo was enjoying himself just wading through the water, walking among the fish that continued on as if he wasn't there. In that regard, Kakashi was kind of jealous. He had always enjoyed animals and wildlife, but the two feet of water surrounding him was very clearly empty of fish. His human presence had been obviously noticed by the small, shimmering creatures. 

Tenzo moved through the water gracefully, barely creating a ripple in the water as he moved into Kakashi's space. "I didn't realize that the river could be so entertaining. I've never thought about being in the water before." He commented happily, looking around him at all of the pretty reflections across the water and focusing at all of the creatures under it. 

Kakashi watched him with interest, watching the man take in all of the wonders of being out in nature like this. Tenzo's attention moved to his silver hair, sopping wet from his dip beneath the crystal clear water. Slightly tan fingers smoothed through his coarse hair curiously, testing the feel of it like he had never personally felt wet hair before. 

Kakashi chuckled, watching Tenzo back away a step and experimentally lower himself into the water. He paused around his neck, looking up to Kakashi once for reassurance. He smiled down at the brunette, and watched as that soft brown hair disappeared beneath the water. 

Tenzo popped back up quickly, letting water run down his face. Kakashi huffed a laugh, moving forward and smoothing Tenzo's hair up and wiping water away from his face. Tenzo was still mostly lowered in the water, looking up at Kakashi with those gleaming brown eyes that were filled to the brim with love and happiness. 

He couldn't help himself anymore. Kakashi lowered himself down in the water, stopping at the same level Tenzo was, and moved forward to cup the man's jaw once again. Instead of kissing his companion's forehead like he had been, he pressed his lips carefully against Tenzo's. A soft sigh was breathed up against his pale lips, and after a moment Tenzo  _ actually kissed him back.  _

The two men stayed in the water until the sun had just barely started setting. As they left the river, Kakashi watched the cascading trails of water as they paved their way down Tenzo's body. His green wings opened, expanding and fluttering lightly to knock the water off of them. 

They sat on the riverbank for a little while, allowing the last bits of sunlight to dry them off before dressing again and heading back to the cottage. 

That night, when Kakashi invited Tenzo to sleep in the bed with him once again, he fell asleep with his face buried in soft green wings again, and his arm around Tenzo's warm waist. 

~

That night, Tenzo dreamt of kissing Kakashi. Sakura had spoken about kissing when she had passed through… but he didn't have any idea that it felt like  _ that _ . Everything Kakashi had shown him so far had been wonderful. The yoga had been fun, calming, and relaxed him in a way that was similar to when he tended to the plants. The constant expressions of love and adoration that Kakashi had offered him made his skin tingle, his heart beat rapidly, and a warm fuzzy feeling moved beneath his skin. 

Swimming in the river was also calming, helping Tenzo feel much more connected to the world around him. The water was crisp against his skin, and he felt wonderfully weightless in the water much like he did while he was using his wings to fly. 

Most importantly, Kakashi sleeping up against him with an arm around him left him feeling a warmth that he had never felt before. He knew in his heart that it was love. He wouldn't have believed that his kind was capable of such a thing if he wasn't experiencing it firsthand. 

Kakashi was giving him a whole new world, one that he had never thought he could belong in. 

Kakashi had rapidly become the most important thing in his life, and the thought was a bit jarring. The emotional waves he had been tossed around in for these past few days were almost enough to make him think that he had gone crazy. Creatures like him weren't supposed to feel these things. They didn't experience things like  _ love _ . 

Tenzo was here for one purpose, and he knew that well. His garden was special. Kakashi had asked him about it early on. Each one of the plants growing in his garden represented the entirety of their species throughout the world. If Tenzo were to neglect any one of them… the species would die out. 

He was grateful that Kakashi had understood, and would never ask him to leave this area. 

Honestly, Tenzo wasn't sure that he would be able to choose his duty over the human that he was hopelessly addicted to. 

How could this have happened? For centuries, everything had been the same. Destiny certainly had something in store for Kakashi. Tenzo had a hunch that the man had been right about them being fated to meet. He had met Destiny once before. The tall woman had walked through his garden almost 800 years ago, admiring the pretty flowers and trees. Some of the ones she had touched were no longer there, replaced by new species of plants that had popped up over the years. The woman had apparently taken a liking to him, looking him over before leaving with a wink. 

Tenzo had thought nothing of it back then. He continued on like he always did. Now… he understood the gesture for what it was. That simple human expression had been completely ignored by him in the past. She had planned for Kakashi and Tenzo to find each other. 

If he ever saw her again, he would thank her. Kakashi would probably like her. She was fiery and excitable, and took interest in many weird things that Tenzo hadn't understood at the time. 

It suddenly crossed Tenzo's mind that even  _ if  _ Destiny saw fit to visit his garden again… Kakashi might not be there. He was mortal. His lifespan was nothing… the blink of an eye. 

For the first time since he had met Kakashi, the feeling filling Tenzo's stomach was unbearably unpleasant. 

~

Kakashi woke to find Tenzo watching him. The man's sharp gaze was trained on him as he stretched himself awake the rest of the way. "Good morning, Tenzo. Did you dream about anything?" 

Tenzo smiled softly, but Kakashi could tell there was something else on his mind. "Yes. I dreamt about kissing you." 

Kakashi smiled, leaning in and kissing Tenzo just because he felt like it. However, there was something different in Tenzo's eyes, something he hadn't seen before and couldn't quite identify yet. "What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked, backing up a few inches so he could watch those beautiful brown eyes. 

Tenzo shifted around uncomfortably. "I need to ask you something." 

Kakashi's brows furrowed as he finally realized what he was seeing. "You're nervous." He commented softly, reaching up and smoothing a hand through Tenzo's hair. "I didn't know you  _ could  _ be nervous." 

Tenzo nodded. "I am. I wasn't aware that it was possible either." 

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. The nervousness would be cute… if Kakashi wasn't so afraid that Tenzo had something horrible to ask. "What did you want to ask me?" 

Tenzo paused for a moment, the anticipation making Kakashi's heart ache. "Do you want to be like  _ me _ ?" 

"Like… you? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked breathlessly, shocked at the implications of Tenzo's words. 

"I remembered this morning that you are mortal. A mortal life is precious… and it's something you were meant to take part in. I would understand if you wanted to remain as you are. But… I could change you. Make you like  _ me  _ instead." Tenzo explained carefully, watching Kakashi's expression closely. 

"You mean… I could be a fairy? Like  _ you _ ? With wings?" Kakashi asked, his eyes widening with every question he asked. 

Tenzo apparently was at a loss for words. He simply nodded. 

Kakashi's breath caught in his lungs, his eyes filling with tears quickly as warmth spread through his body. "Of course I want that." He answered quickly, not wanting to leave Tenzo wondering about his feelings. 

A thought sprung forward from the back of his mind. If Tenzo changed him into a fairy, Kakashi would no longer be human. If that were the case, would Tenzo still be experiencing the range of human emotions? What if after his change, Tenzo went back to feeling nothing. It wouldn't change Kakashi's answer. He would never regret the decision to spend eternity with Tenzo. But… there was one other thing he wanted to show Tenzo. 

"There is something I want to experience with you before you change me. I don't want to wait until after, in case your human emotions disappear with my mortality." Kakashi explained, a smile crossing his face. 

Tenzo tilted his head, curiosity and excitement filling his face instead of the nervousness from earlier. 

Kakashi leaned forward, kissing Tenzo again and receiving an eager response. When they separated, Tenzo spoke again. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to make you feel good. Is that alright?" Kakashi asked carefully. Tenzo nodded quickly, but Kakashi needed to be sure of something first. 

"I'm going to make you feel wonderful things… but if anything I'm doing makes you uncomfortable or upset, I need you to tell me so I can stop. The point of this is to make you feel  _ good _ , so if you are uncomfortable, I don't want to continue. Okay?" Kakashi explained. He didn't want Tenzo to let him keep going just because it was what Kakashi had asked to do. Tenzo was a living being, and while he didn't have boundaries or shame like humans did… Kakashi wouldn't risk doing something that would upset him. 

"Okay." Tenzo breathed out, nodding again and watching Kakashi excitedly. 

Kakashi began his expedition of Tenzo's wonderful body at his jawline. He placed endless soft kisses against the skin, mouthing along the edge towards Tenzo's ear. He slipped his tongue over the lobe before sucking it into his mouth, listening to the almost silent intake of breath coming from Tenzo. 

Now smirking, Kakashi moved down and across his throat, sucking and kissing and licking the soft skin that had probably never been touched before. Tenzo made small happy noises, keening and shifting around as Kakashi pushed him onto his back instead of his side. The man went willingly, and then Kakashi remembered his wings. He released the patch of skin that had been in his mouth, looking up to meet Tenzo's gaze. "It doesn't hurt your wings to lay like that?" 

Tenzo shook his head, his mouth sitting open and his breathing loud in the silent cabin. Kakashi smiled at him before returning to his previous position, licking at the skin of Tenzo's collarbone. 

Tenzo's noises got a little louder the closer Kakashi got to a perfect pink nipple, and when he finally ran his tongue across the first one, Tenzo's back arched as he cried out. 

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I can't seem to remain quiet or stay still." Tenzo apologized breathlessly, watching Kakashi with dilated pupils. 

"You're not supposed to." Kakashi reassured him. "Reactions like  _ that _ mean that I'm doing a good job." He replied with a smile. Kakashi returned to that first hard nipple, sucking it into his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. Tenzo bucked his hips automatically, and Kakashi grinned around the pink skin between his lips. He paid equal attention to the second nipple before moving lower over firm ab muscles. Kakashi was aware of the large hardness beneath him, but he didn't move back to look until he had licked trails over each of the spasming muscles of his stomach. 

Tenzo's face was flushed red, and his head was lifted off of the bed to look down towards where Kakashi was currently resting. "Is that… normal?" Tenzo asked, looking at the large growth beneath his loincloth. 

Kakashi nodded, smoothing his hands across Tenzo's slim hips. He moved one hand to rest over the vine of his loincloth. "May I remove this?" He asked quietly, watching closely for Tenzo's answer. The man said nothing, but he reached down and unhooked the vines easily with one hand. 

Kakashi chuckled, pulling the small garment off the man and setting it aside, revealing the insanely impressive erection that Tenzo was sporting. 

"Have you ever touched this?" Kakashi asked, moving his hands a little closer to the obvious object in question. Tenzo shook his head, his eyes almost completely black with lust as Kakashi inched his hand lower. 

The man smirked, finally making it to the main event, and grabbing a handful of Tenzo's dick. The fairy's back arched up again, his voice filling the cottage as he cried out sharply. Clearly, Tenzo had no idea how sensitive different areas of his body were… and Kakashi was more than happy to show him. 

With one hand one Tenzo's erection, Kakashi kissed his way around Tenzo's hips and groin, taking in the man's earthy scent and quiet whimpers as he went. 

Tenzo's deep voice filled the cabin as he leaned in and licked from the base to the tip of the hard length in his hand. 

Kakashi had wanted to take his time, but Tenzo's moans were addicting. He took half of his cock into his mouth, encasing it in warmth and surprising the hell out of Tenzo, who accidentally bucked up into his mouth. 

Kakashi managed to handle himself without choking, and Tenzo appeared to make a better effort to restrain himself. 

Kakashi swirled his tongue around the tip, feeling the cock throbbing and twitching in his mouth. Tenzo's moans grew more desperate, and Kakashi could hear his fingers gripping into the mattress roughly as he started moving, pumping what he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hand. 

Originally, Kakashi had intended to jerk them off together, sharing in the pleasure he was giving Tenzo. Now, he couldn't imagine removing the smooth skin from his mouth, addicted to the taste of Tenzo's flesh and the needy moans echoing throughout the room. He wanted to taste Tenzo's release as well. 

So instead, Kakashi used his free hand to roughly shove down his shorts, taking himself in hand and stroking in time with his mouth. He picked up the pace, determined to drive Tenzo over the edge and let him experience the ecstasy of his first orgasm. He moaned around the dick in his mouth, and suddenly, Tenzo's hips bucked lightly, his moans escalating in volume once again as his release was flowing into Kakashi's mouth. 

He swallowed every bit of it, reaching his own peak while Tenzo was still finishing in his mouth. 

Once he released Tenzo's softening member with a satisfying  _ pop _ , the mythical man's body remained limp on the bed. 

Kakashi grabbed his shirt, reluctantly using it to clean himself off as he took in the glazed over look on Tenzo's face. 

Kakashi laid down beside him, throwing an arm lazily over his stomach and nuzzling into his shoulder. 

It was another few minutes before Tenzo was able to speak again. 

"Does it always feel as wonderful as  _ that _ ?" Tenzo asked, still a bit breathless. Kakashi chuckled, kissing the end of his nose before nodding. 

"I take it that you liked it?" Kakashi asked with a smirk. Tenzo broke out into a large grin, answering the question by pulling Kakashi in for a kiss. 

~

It was an hour later, and they were both outside. Kakashi took a deep breath, watching as Tenzo placed his open palm over Kakashi's heart. 

"Are you ready?" Tenzo asked with a smile. 

Kakashi nodded, ready as he would ever be to start his new life with Tenzo. 

Immediately, warmth flowed into his skin. It was a fuzzy feeling that dulled the edges of his vision, spreading throughout his body from the center point of his heart. Before he knew it, everything was a pale blur, like he was trying to view the world through a heavily frosted window. 

When the world began to clear again, starting at the center and working it's way out, Tenzo was beaming at him. Things looked…  _ different.  _ He looked around slowly, taking in the scenery around him. Everything had a soft shimmery glow, almost as bright as Tenzo's wings in the sunlight. 

_ Speaking of wings…  _

Kakashi became aware of the strange sensation on his back. It didn't feel like he was carrying any extra weight… more like it was just an extra extension of himself. Like there was another pair of arms resting on his back, folded up tight and comfortably. 

He tried to isolate the feeling of the wings, doing what he could to unfold them. The movement was natural, as if the very thought of opening them propelled them into action. He could feel the soft breeze against them, and the light touches from where they brushed against his back. Tenzo's eyes were locked on to them in awe, so Kakashi decided to take a peek. 

Kakashi exhaled sharply. His wings weren't green like Tenzo's. His brand new additions were a flashy silver, shining and sparkly in the daylight. 

They were beautiful. 

When he turned back to his lover, Tenzo's eyes were filled with unshed tears. He hadn't even been aware if the man's tear ducts were functional. Immediately, he was able to recognize that Tenzo was overwhelmingly happy, and stepped forward into the man's space. 

Walking felt weird. Kakashi felt weightless, like his very presence was hardly real as he walked over the grass. It was what he imagined it felt like to walk in low gravity. Tenzo opened his arms, accepting Kakashi into his space and nuzzling against his neck. 

Kakashi placed his fingers underneath Tenzo's jaw, lifting the man's face to be level with his. He smiled, getting a bit lost in the deep brown eyes that sparkled in the light and were filled with endless pools of love. 

"I love you, Tenzo." Kakashi declared, fluttering his wings lightly. 

Tenzo smiled brightly, watching the fluid motion of Kakashi's silver appendages. "And I love you, Kakashi." 

~

Kakashi had been a fairy for one week. Currently, he was flying around the garden, watching Tenzo work on the ground. He had offered his help, but Tenzo genuinely enjoyed tending to his plants, so Kakashi left him to it. He landed gracefully, walking across the eastern border along the river. Tenzo had fashioned him his own matching loincloth, and he wore it proudly. Kakashi walked to the water's edge, not even stopping when he saw the two deer drinking from the slow-moving water. They didn't react to his presence, recognizing him instantly as a non-threat as he stood beside them. He reached out, running a hand along the soft fur of the doe closest to him. Finally, the animal looked up at him, leaning towards the touch a small amount. Kakashi huffed a laugh, happy with his new place in the forest. 

A small gust of wind blew past his shoulder, and he recognized it as Tenzo landing beside him. 

"Did you want to go for a swim?" Tenzo asked happily. 

Kakashi was more than thrilled that Tenzo's human traits hadn't waned since his transition, and he looked over to the love of his life with a huge grin. "Sure. Sounds like fun." 

Kakashi always enjoyed a swim, and found that the water felt wonderful on his wings. Knowing now that he could feel every whisper of a touch against the silky smooth membranes of his wings, he reflected on how often Tenzo had allowed him to touch the beautiful green ones that he loved so much. 

Tenzo closed his wings and jumped into the water, much more comfortable now than he had been the first time. Kakashi smiled, shifting his own closed and chasing after him. He dove under the water, swimming around until he popped up in Tenzo's arms. The ancient being wrapped him up instantly, leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Destiny might have made them wait a while to come together, but they would never be alone again. This was where Kakashi was always meant to end up, and he couldn't have been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I always appreciate comments, even just small ones! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it.


End file.
